totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Prawie jak rodzina
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci – Odcinek Jedenasty Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Sylwester! Zawodnicy mieli dużo luzu? Nie! Sami się męczyli by wszystko ładnie przyszykować. Innym szło lepiej, a innymi nie. Zoey dowiedziała kim jest tak naprawdę Mal, ale jak chciała to powiedzieć przy wszystkich to ja przerwałem i zrobiłem ceremonię. Z gry odpadł Lion. Koniec z tobą kolo! W grze zostało tylko siedmiu zawodników i jedno z nich wygra! Kto dzisiaj odpadnie z gry? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania kolejnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" Spa-Hotel Piątka zwycięzców przesiadywała w hotelu. Misty siedziała samotnie w piwnicy. Zoey i Mal byli na balkonie, a Scott i Juan Alberto byli w kuchni. Piwnica W piwnicy była Misty, która rzucała nożami w zdjęcie Mal’a. Była bardzo wkurzona. Misty: Jak ja mogłam się tak łatwo dać? Rzuciła wszystkimi nożami w zdjęcie chłopaka. Misty: Ale to jego zasługa. Zrobiła skwaszoną minę. Misty: Aż mi się nie dobrze od tego robi. Zwymiotowała. Misty: I to naprawdę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że Mal nadal jest w grze! Nie rozumiem tego! Misty: Nie dam rady. Zwymiotowała na ścianę. Misty: Co się ze mną dzieje? Zemdlała. Balkon Na balkonie siedzieli Mal i Zoey, którzy podziwiali jak zwierzęta wstają i wyłażą ze swoich norek. Zoey: Jak tu pięknie, co nie? Mal: Masz rację. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Małymi kroczkami zdemaskuje drania! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Zoey już coś może wiedzieć, a nie mogę dopilnować by poznała resztę! Zoey: Mam takie pytanko Mike, a może raczej Mal? Mal: Serio? Zoey: Serio! Gadaj co zrobiłeś z Mike’m?! Mal: A niby dlaczego? Zoey: Bo to mój chłopak! Mal: Co ty w nim widzisz? Zoey: To, że nie jest zły jak ty! Mal: Mike’a już nie ma i go już nie będzie! Postarałem się oto! Zoey: Na pewno nie! Mal: Prawie wszyscy o mnie już wiedzą więc mogę grac normalnie i pozbyć się każdego, a w szczególności ciebie! Dziewczyna się zszokowała. Zoey: Nie uda ci się. Mal: Pewnie Franziska ci już o mnie naopowiadała. Zoey: Tak i to sporo. Mal: Ale nie powiedziała ci, że to ona była jego dziewczyną? Zoey: Co? Mal: Właśnie to. Zoey: Kłamiesz. Mal: Gdybym chciał kłamać to bym co innego powiedział. Zoey: Ale ona cię raz pokonała. Mal: Raz. Ale za drugim razem jej się nie uda. Zoey: Zobaczymy! Mal: Spoko. Mal wstał z leżaka i wszedł do środka hotelu. Kuchnia W kuchni Juan Alberto i Scott zajadali się owocami. Obaj siedzieli na krzesełkach i popijali gorącą herbatę. Scott: Już niebawem finał. Juan Alberto: Masz rację drogi przyjacielu. Scott: Słuchaj stary. Co powiesz na sojusz? Juan Alberto: A po co mi sojusz? Skoro już trzy razy z rzędu wygrywałem zadania. Scott: Fuksem. Juan Alberto: Czasami. Scott: No wiesz... Juan Alberto: Ja dam sobie radę sam. Scott: A co jeśli Mal namówi resztę na ciebie? Albo przegrasz zadanie, które zadecyduje o eliminacji? Juan Alberto: Szczerze? Scott: Szczerze. Juan Alberto: Mam na to nalane. Scott: Aha.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: On jest zbyt za silnym rywalem i muszę się go jak najszybciej pozbyć! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: Nieudacznik. Scott: Ech... Wstał i poszedł do salonu. Domek W domku siedziała na łóżku Gwen i pisała w pamiętniku. Na sąsiednim łóżku siedziała Franziska, która też pisała w swoim pamiętniku. Gwen: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłam w zagrożonej trójce. Franziska: Ja też, ale udało nam się. Gwen: Na razie. Franziska: Na pewno nie będzie aż tak źle. Gwen: Wątpię. Franziska: Czasami mnie przerażasz. Gwen: Każdy mi tak mówi. Franziska: Ale może zawrzemy jakiś układzik? Gwen: Po co? Franziska: Przeciw Mal’owi. Gwen: Ty go znasz? Franziska: Tak. I raz go pokonałam tak jak Misty. Gwen: Misty też go zna? Franziska: Teraz już wszyscy. Gwen: Więc chyba czas się go pozbyć! Franziska: Jeszcze nie. Gwen: Czemu? Franziska: Musimy się go teraz pozbyć jako Mal’a i uwolnić Mike’a. Gwen: Masz rację. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Czy mi się wydaję, czy ja się zgodziłam z nią na taki tymczasowy sojusz? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: Żegnaj Mal! Chris (Przez Megafon): Zawodnicy! Niech wszyscy zjawią się na placu głównym! Pora na zadanie! Wszyscy wyszli i poszli na plac główny. Plac Główny Wszyscy przyszli na plac główny, gdzie stały trzy wózki z dziećmi. Oczywiście to były lalki do zabawy. Chris: Witajcie! Zoey: Po co te wózki? Chris: Bo to będzie wasze zadanie! Ale najpierw wylosujecie sobie partnera! Franziska: Ale nas jest siedmiu? Chris: Wiem i dlatego osoba, która wylosuje sobie znak „x” to odpada z gry za przegraną zadania. XD Franziska: Aha.. Chris: Oczywiście nie dotyczy to chłopaków! Chłopacy się ucieszyli. Chris: Dziewczyny dzisiaj są zagrożone. Więc czas na losowanie! Stażysta wręczył prowadzącemu wiaderko ze zdjęciami chłopaków. Chris: Zaczynajcie! Pierwsza podeszła Misty i wylosowała swojego chłopaka. Misty: Scott? Scott: Super... Misty: Pff. Chris: Pierwsza para Misty i Scott! Jeszcze dwie! Następna podeszła Zoey i wylosowała swojego partnera. Zoey: Juan Alberto. Juan Alberto: Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Uśmiechnął się w jej stronę zalotnie. Chris: I Gwen lub Franziska odpadnie z gry. Następna podeszła Gwen i wylosowała. Gwen: Mal! Mal: O nie! Chris: To znaczy, że! Zoey & Gwen: NIE!!! Franziska: No to chyba mój koniec. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Franziska: Miło było. Teraz dziewczyny musicie pokonać Mal’a same! Mal: Nie dadzą mi rady! Misty: Ale ja dam! Franziska: Żegnajcie! Wpadła w zapadnię. Chris: Aha? Gwen: Super... Chris: Zatem wybierzcie sobie wózki! Wszyscy zabrali swój wybrany wózek. Chris: Aha i bym zapomniał! Dziś dwie pary wygrają i spędzą noc w hotelu, a jedna osoba spędzi noc w domku. Scott: A co mamy robić? Chris: Waszym zadaniem jest opieka dziecka! Jeśli uda wam się z nim wytrzymać chociaż pięć godzin to wygrywacie zadanie! Scott: I to tyle? Chris: Tak! Scott: Na luzie wygramy. Misty: Mam taką nadzieję. Chris: A więc pięć godzin od teraz! I wszyscy się rozeszli po wyspie w poszukiwania tak jakby domku. XD Zadanie Wszystkie trzy pary rozeszły się po wyspie. W jaskini przebywali Scott i Misty. W domku Zoey i Juan Alberto. Gwen i Mal przebywali na stołówce. Nikt nie wiedział jak ma się zabrać za dziecko. Scott i Misty Obaj zaszyli się w jaskini tak jak chciał Scott. Dziewczyna zrobiła z trawy małe łóżka dla malucha, na które je położyła. Misty: Już wszystko spokojnie maleńki ciocia Misty się tobą zaopiekuje. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: To już prawie koniec i nie mogę się tak łatwo poddać! Scott: Widzę, że ci takie życie odpowiada. Misty: By wygrać zrobię wszystko. Scott: Aha. Misty: Uwierz, że lepiej udawać niż... Scott: Tak, tak wiem! Misty: To super. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Scott jest okej, ale swoją głupotą mnie wykańcza. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Nie lubię jej, ale musze zrobić wszystko by wygrać! Zoey i Juan Alberto W domku siedzieli Zoey i Juan Alberto, którzy położyli dziecko na jedno z łóżek by poszło spać. Obaj poszli na jedno łóżko. Juan Alberto: Jak pięknie śpi ten gnojek. Zoey: Ej! Trochę uczuć! Juan Alberto: Sorki, ale ja nie lubię bachorów. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: Ciągle tylko płacz i daj mi to, daj mi tamto! Ugh! To mnie wykańcza! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: A myślałam, że go polubię. Zoey: Jesteś bez uczuć. Juan Alberto: Każdy mi to mówi skarbie. Zoey: Nie mów tak do mnie! Juan Alberto: Bo co? Zoey: Ugh! Dała mu w klejnoty. Juan Alberto: Za co? Zoey: Za jajco! Wyszła z domku wkurzona. Gwen i Mal Gwen i Mal byli na stołówce. Dziewczyna karmiła lalkę mlekiem z butelki, a Mal patrzał na to z wielką pogardą. Gwen: Może byś mi tak pomógł? Mal: A po co? Gwen: Bo jesteśmy rodzicami! Mal: No to? Gwen: Niestety to twój zas**any obowiązek! Mal: Twój nie mój. Uśmiechnął się szatańsko. Mal: Franziski już nie ma i to wasz koniec! Gwen: Ale jest Misty! Mal: A no tak. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Ona też wyleci. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: On mnie cały czas wkurza! Mal: I pogódźcie się z tym, że Mike już odszedł! Gwen: Nigdy! Odwróciła się od niego z fochem. Scott i Misty U nich miła atmosfera nie trwała wiecznie bo dziecko zaczęło im płakać jak na złość. XD Misty chciała je uciszyć, ale bez skutku. xD Misty: Matko! Scott: Ucisz go wreszcie! Misty: A co ja robię?! Scott: Staraj się! Misty: Jeszcze czego?! Scott: Jesteś żałosna! Misty: Skoro tak mówisz to masz! Dała mu dziecko do rąk i sama wyszła z jaskini. Scott: Super! Położył je na łóżku i położył się koło niego. Zoey i Juan Alberto Zoey wyszła z domku, a Juan Alberto grzecznie głaskał swoje dziecko, ale tak mocno, że głowę mu urwało. XD Juan Alberto: O kur*a! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: I co teraz?! Do domku weszła niespodziewanie Zoey. Zoey: Co się stało? Juan Alberto: NIC! Zakrył zabitą lalkę. Zoey: Ukrywasz coś przede mną? Juan Alberto: NIE! Lalka wypadła z łóżka na podłogę i się doszczętnie zniszczyła. Zoey: No to po nas. Juan Alberto: Może nikt nie zauważy jak po sklejamy? Zoey: Możemy spróbować. Zaczęli zbierać części lalek. Gwen i Mal Gwen miała już dojść niańczenia dziecka i dała je Mal’owi. Gwen: Masz się nim zaopiekować! Mal: Jeszcze czego. Gwen: Dalej! Mal: Bo co? Gwen: Bo przegramy i jedno z nas odpadnie. Mal: Ty. Gwen: Chyba ty. Mal: Jeszcze czego. Gwen: Grr! Wyszła z domku. Mal: Bachor. Wyrzucił je na łóżko. Scott i Misty Po paru minutach było wiadomo czemu dziecko płakało. Do jaskini weszła Misty i zobaczyła jak Scott zmienia pieluszkę. Misty: A jednak masz ludzkie odruchy. Scott: No wiem. Misty: A jednak myliłam się co do ciebie. Scott: Heh! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: A to jeszcze nie koniec! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Muszę na tego gostka uważać. Misty: Na pewno wygramy. Scott: Też mam taką nadzieję. Misty: Ale nie możemy się ponieść emocją. Scott: I nie będzie tak. Misty: To super. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem przytuliła. Scott: Super... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: To nie tak jak myślisz Courtney! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: A więc czas bajerować! Misty: Przy tobie czuje się bezpieczniej. Scott: To super... Chyba... Zoey i Juan Alberto Udało im się zebrać wszystkie części, ale najgorzej było ze sklejeniem ich. Tam, gdzie miały być ręce były nogi, a gdzie nogi to tam ręce i głowa zamiast pupy. Zoey: Chyba się nie skapną. Juan Alberto: Oby... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: Nie byłem w tym najlepszy nigdy. Zoey: Dobra jakoś będzie. Juan Alberto: Racja... Lekki uśmieszek. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Już po nas.. Juan Alberto: A to może prześpimy się? Zoey: Co?! Juan Alberto: Na osobnych łóżkach. Zoey: To tak. Poszli spać. XD Gwen i Mal Mal siedział sam w domku i się nudził. Mal: Ale nudy! Umysł Mike’a Tymczasem w umyśle Mike’a. Mike, Chester i Svetlana przyszli do małego teatrzyku. Mike: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że Mal ma moje ciało. Svetlana: Ale razem go pokonamy! Chester: Ale trzeba pamiętać, że mogę być tego poważne konsekwencje. ???: Ratujcie! Mike: ? Odsłonił kurtynę, a tam był Vito. Mike: Vito! Vito: Nareszcie! Uwolnijcie mnie! Mike próbował uwolnić Vito, ale bez skutku. Mike: Nie dam rady! Chester: Odsuń się. Chester podszedł do klatki, w które był Vito i ją otworzył. Chester: Proszę. Vito: Dzięki kolo. Mike: Jeszcze tylko Manitoba! Wszyscy dali dumny okrzyk zwycięski i poszli dalej. Koniec Do domku weszła Gwen. Gwen: Dobra jak się zaopiekowałeś dzieckiem? Mal: Tak. Pokazał na dziecko, które leżało na łóżku i spało. Gwen: Ładnie. Chris: KONIEC!!! Niech wszyscy przyjdą na plac główny! Plac Główny Wszyscy przyszli na plac główny ze swoimi dziećmi, które były w wózku. Chris: A więc czas obejrzeć wasze dzieci! Zoey i Juan popatrzeli na siebie nie pewnie. Chris podszedł do wózka Scott’a i Misty. Chris: Dziecko zdrowe i pachnie ładnie! Scott: Moja zasługa. Chris: A więc unikacie ceremonii! Misty: Tak! Zaczęła się cieszyć. Chris podszedł do wózka Gwen i Mal’a. O dziwo wszystko było w porządku. Chris: No jak na was to wspaniale się spisaliście. Gwen: Dzięki. Mal: Super... Chris: A teraz czas sprawdzić ostatnią parę. Podszedł do ostatniego wózka ostatniej pary. I nic dobrego z tego nie wynikło. Chris: Dziecko za niedbałe i nie nadajcie się na rodziców i na dodatek jedno z was odpadnie! Zoey: Och... Juan Alberto: Papa Zoey! Zaśmiał się przed jej twarzą. Chris: Zapraszam do głosowania! Wszyscy się rozeszli. Głosowanie (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Czyli już finałowa piątka? Nie sądziłam, że tak daleko zajdę! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Sama w domku no niech będzie... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: To już prawie koniec gry! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: To twój koniec, a chciałem ci pomóc! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Najsilniejszy zawsze na początek. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: O.o Ceremonia Wszyscy przyszli na ceremonię. Każdy zasiadł w drugim rzędzie pieńków, ale nie Juan Alberto i Zoey, którzy usiedli w pierwszym. Chris: A więc czas na ceremonię. Szkoda, że moi faworyci odpadają. Smutna minka. Chris: Ale trudno! Pianki wędrują do Mal’a, Scott’a, Misty i Gwen! Rzuca im pianki. Mal: Frajerzy. Scott: Zamknij się lepiej! Misty: Właśnie! Nie chcemy cię tu! Gwen: To twój ostatni odcinek z pianką! Mal: Pff! Chris: A z gry odpada ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Juan Alberto! Rzuca piankę Zoey. Zoey: Yay! Juan Alberto: Ale jak to?! Scott: Chciałem ci pomóc, ale ty nie chciałeś. Mal: Bye-Bye! Juan Alberto: Nieee!!! Wpadł w zapadnię. Gwen: Czyli zostało nas już tylko pięciu? Zoey: Na to wygląda. Chris: A więc czas kończyć! W grze zostało pięciu zawodników! I ta piątka zmierzy się w półfinałowym odcinku! Wszyscy: CO?! Chris: Właśnie to! I dlatego zapraszam do oglądania nas następnym razem! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki